Vampire's and Dragon Slayer's
by Fairy Tail's Sweetheart
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's powers lye dormant. When she unlocks those powers what will happen. Rogue and Sting are confused about how she went from weak to strong. What power makes everyone start to look at Fairy Tail the same way as seven years ago? Why do some Slayers look at Lucy a different way? What is Lucy's power? Why is she almost like a Dragon slayer? Why does Fairy Tail know?
1. Note on the paring

**Hi guys well here's my first chapter even if its a note please read below**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok so I don't know how to set up a poll on my profilie so in the reviews tell me who you want Lucy to end up with. Because I need to know how she thinks about who ever her mate will be. Thanks! So please reivew and tell me ^.^!**

**As soon as I have many votes for one of these people... **

**-Sting**

**-Natsu**

**-Rogue**

**-Laxus **

**- Gajeel**

**-Gray **

**I'll tell you who won, and I'll write the first REAL chapter. Thank you **


	2. The REAL Chapter One

**Hi everyone! OK so here is the first chapter. So far the votes are... **

**Natsu: 4 **

**Rogue: 5**

**Sting: 4**

**Laxus: 4**

**Loke: 0**

**Gajeel: 4**

**Gray: 1**

**The votes are still open rember to review on the paring ^.^.! anyway on with the story. Rogue's in the lead**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

*** Flashback***

I watched them kill the man I truly loved...In front of my eyes he was murdered. I gasped and cried falling to the ground.

"Lucy...This was for the best. Your guys are too different, He's a human your a vampire." My best friend venom said. **(Looks like Natsu but with blue hair)** Venom Had blue spiky hair that went in all directions. His green eyes looked into your soul as if judging you. Little did I know that was the last time I'd see him alive.

***End* **

" Venom I'm sorry" I said looking up into the deep blue sky.

I'm Lucy heartfilia or Sky as some call me. **(She is gonna look different Okay But she still Lucy),** I have light sky blue hair and matching eyes. I was the last vampire in history. Wearing a Blue crop top with a white dragon on the right breast side I also had black short shots with a small dagger strapped to my side.

" Ya know you shouldn't talk to yourself its no fun" A male voice said. '_How did I not sense him?_' I thought surprised. Turning around I was meat with a pink haired boy with onyx eyes. I gasped '_Venom? Thats not possible he's dead'._

"Who are you?" I said growling at him, '_I hate all humans they betrayed us. I will never forgive them_'.

" I'm Natsu Dragoneel The fire dragon slayer...Who are you" Natsu asked ringing._ 'He's not avarid...I'm a vampire. Human these days' _

" Lucy Heartfilia or Sky " I growled " Your not avarid of a Vampire?" I smirked. He smiled and grabbed my hand

" No...Why don't you come my guild you'll have more friends to talk to...and I don't care what you are" Natsu grinned. I started at him shocked them smiled and nodded. We walked out of the forest and started walking to a large guild with a type of sign on it. I looked to Natsu who grinned and pushed me a little.

Sighing I pushed open the doors. when I open the doors I was greeted with a sword was then placed at my throat and a thousand other ones surrounding my body. Keeping a poker face I stared at the red headed girl who held the sword. She glared hard at me, and I glared right back that had got me more glares from the other guild members. Natsu shoved her away shielding me with his body and glaring at the red haired girl.

"Natsu why did you bring that _thing_ here" The red head growled

" Shes a Human not a thing! Erza leave her alone" Natsu yelled

" Natsu shes a vampire! They _KILL_ humans" The girl called Erza yelled

" Natsu let it be! Shes right.. I'm a vampire" I yelled tears coming into my eyes.

" I've killed, I'm evil,a monster" I yelled at him with tears running down my face " My father is Satan, I'm heartless, a monster, soulless, demon, evil, curse to the world, shouldn't have been born,! But ya know what I was human too I didn't chose this path. I WAS HUMAN TOO! I've been called those things its nothing new" I finished burring my face in face in my hands sobs racking my body I cried because what I said was true, no one cared, no one knew, no one would until know. Warm arms hugged me tightly and pulled me into a chest.

" No Lucy... Your not evil" Natsu said smiling. I looked up and smiled at him as well. He turned to a short old man. " Gramps she can join right"

" Hmm mm...Child would you kill anyone in the guild" The old man asked me I smiled and shock my as in no. He smiled and grabbed a stamp and asked me where and what color. I told him on my right hip in sky blue.

" Welcome to Fairy Tail..." Master said but when he was about to say my name he trailed off. I smirked and jumped up onto the sage and whistled really loud.

" Hi guys I'm the new Fairy Tail member Sky. I'm a vampire but don't worry I wont attack you" I smiled and they all smiled back and started to through a party. Beer, tables, food, and cloths **(Guess who's XD)** were everywhere I giggled and started to dance with some other guild member. Wolf whistles were herd when I danced but I ignored them. This was great.

" Sky lets do job" Natsu called over. I already told him to call me sky. I know its a strange name for a vampire and all but I really do love the sky... mostly at night when the stars are out. I've always loved the sky ever sense my mother was alive. But that's another story. Right now. I'm in Fairy Tail, with friends, humans, and people who don't label me as a monster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Also I think I found my mate_

* * *

**Oh Lucy, Don't worry it won't be the first time and who knows it might not be a NaLu!**

**Natsu: What everyone lover Nalu right **

**Sting: No way Lucy's mine**

**Gajeel: Tch**

**Laxus: NO**

**Rogue:...**

**Gray: I have Juvia but some times I'm OK with Lucy so maybe **

**Loke: No**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I'm back with another Chapter! **

**Rogue-10**

**Natsu-10**

**Sting-6**

**Gajeel-10**

**Loke-2**

**Gray-2**

**laxus-7**

**Own person- 1 **

**In the lead is gajeel. Own person is my own charter. (Oc)**

* * *

***Time Skip three months later GMG Time***

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I always thought Fairy Tail was crazy but now sense Master announced who was participating in the GMG Fairy tail was partying hard. I just smiled and giggled when I heard the names...

"Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Sky (**Lucy I'm gonna call her sky**) shall be in the GMG" Laughing at the party I went home and packed my cloths and fell asleep. The next morning I meet Erza, Gray and Natsu at the train and we got on the train. I giggled as Natsu got motion sickness and I let him rest on my lap. Erza told me all about the Grand magic games and how the events were different each year so I should be prepared.

About three hours later we arrived at the place that held the Grand Magic games. Erza and Gray stayed at the hotel to talk about some stuff. Natsu and I walked around the city. It was a beautiful place. I loved the way the flowers looked as well as the buildings. Giggling at children Natsu and I herd a crowd up ahead. Looking at each other we raced to see what its was.

When we got there we squeezed are way in to see two males and a bunch of pasted out men with blood. I sucked in my breath and Natsu growled. I told him how I really couldn't stand the sent of blood. The two males turned there heads to us and smirked. I still kept my lips pressed tight together.

"Well Rogue it looks like its those Fairy's that always lose" The blonde haired one smirked while the Black haired one grunted. I was turning paler by the minute making them stare at me. I knew why I was turning pale. It was cause I wasn't breathing cause of the blood sent. The blonde one walked over to me and i backed away the scent was coming off of him the most. He smirked and Natsu stepped in between us growling.

"Leave her alone Saber"

"Awe is the little fairy avarid?" The blonde smirked grabbing my arm, I almost passed out from the scent. His Black haired partner noticed my pale face and shoved his partner.

"Jeez Rogue if you want her next time jut ask" Said the blonde

"Sting look at her face shes about to pass out" The one called 'Rogue' Said glaring at 'Sting'. I looked over to Natsu and he grabbed my hand glaring at The other dragon slayers. We walked away and I breathed. When we got back to the hotel it was 11:59. a Hologram of this pumpkin guy told us there were 113 Guild and the first 8 would be in the GMG. We ran up a bunch of stairs into the maze. After hours of attacking and collecting maps we ran to the exit sign. When we got there Erza, Gray, and Natsu were cheering about being first, until the pumpkin guy who's name is mato came and told use we were the last team and we barley made it.

"Its coll guys at least we made it." I said trying to cheer them up and it worked almost perfectly. They smiled and we walked back to the hotel to get some sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into dream land. The next morning we all woke up and headed for the stadium. We waited for each guild to be called and the crowed cheered. When we were called natsu, Gray, and Erza posed while I kept a stoic face. When the crowed booed us My friends all looked shocked, I just stood there and grabbed natsu's arm. He looked over at me and the crowed went sliest. In his ear whispered 'I know how to get them cheering' He nodded and I placed my lips on his wrapping my arms around his neck. At first he stood shocked but then he kissed back and placed his arms around my waist.

The crowed went wild with cheers and I saw all the other guilds glaring at us. When we pulled away I smiled and so did Natsu. We walked to our balcony and waited for the GMG's to start. Mato **(Pumpkin guy) **Told us the first game was hidden and Gray went. He was hurt badly and in the end Sabertooth's Rufus won.

" Ladies and Gentlemen the first battle of the day will be Raven Tail's Flare VS Fairy Tail's Sky" Mato called. I stepped int the arena and met a creepy smiling red haired girl who looked like an insane doll.

"Blondie" She smiled and the gong sounded. She lanced her hair and I dodged. Growling I attacked and attacked and so did she. The time was running out and we were both wounded. I saw a knife sticking out of the ground and she stepped on it making her foot bleed. My eyes went wide and the scent of blood caught my nose. I ran faster and and kicked and punched. Knocking her out, My sense wanted to drink the blood. Natsu must have sense it cause his arms turned me around and started at me. I snarled and he growled. I snapped out of it when he kissed me. I looked around then to Natsu. My eyes said ' My Vampire came out'. He nodded and I looked down.

"10 Points to Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia" Said Mato

"You did it Lucy" Everyone cheered and clapped and Master said we were gonna party at a local bar. Everyone nodded and we left the arena. I walked into the Bar holding a exceed that was black and white (**All my stories her exceed is the same one cause im lazy**). I sat down and talked about Mates with Oreo. The doors to the local pub were pushed open and Sabertooth walked in. I sighed and walked over to Natsu, when a hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back. I looked up and saw blue eyes looking into my brown ones. Pushing him away I saw His exceed talking to Oreo and she was blushing. I smiled and sat on the chair and waited for her conversation to be over.

"Hey blonde come here for a minute" Said sting, sighing I walked over to him and sat down looking at him. He smirked and his partner whacked his head.

"I'm sorry for him. I'm rogue we wanted to say its nice to meet you, and welcome to the grand magic games, I guess your new to Fairy Tail" Rogue had said giving a small smile.

"Thanks You. I'm Sky, and its nice to meet you two and good Luck to you to" I replied also giving a small smile and went to get Oreo and walked back to my guild and started talking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Maybe My mate is someone other then Natsu._


End file.
